One Month in Great Bay
by whimsical-one2007
Summary: Sequel to Expected Love, Book 2 in the 'Expected Love' series Rathos takes Link, zelda, Malon, and Romani on a vacation to Great Bay. Link and Zelda have to come up with new ways to hide their love from Rathos. Rated T for language, shameless flirting.
1. Chapter 1

_**So, this is One Month in Great Bay, it is a companion story to Expected Love. It takes place when Link and Zelda are 16, and have just fallen in love**_

_**Chapter 1  
**__On The Way To Great Bay_

_--_

Link was bored. He wanted to reach over and kiss Zelda, but in Rauru's presence, that would be a rash thing to do.

He gasped when he felt something brush against his leg. He snuck a glance, and saw Zelda's foot running up and down his thigh.

He looked at her, and she shot him a glance with her lust-filled eyes.

He grinned, and got back to his studies.

--

He pulled Zelda into an alcove behind a suit of armor on their way back to their rooms.

"And the reason for you playing footsy with my leg was?"

Zelda shrugged. "I missed you."

He pressed his lips against hers.

"Still, that was a little risky. Rauru doesn't exactly have A.D.D."

"I don't care. We shouldn't have to hide this from everyone."

"We don't hide it from Malon and Romani."

Zelda shook her head. "They don't count."

Link shrugged. "Well still, we have each other."

There was a knock at the door, and a guard stepped in.

"King Rathos wishes to see you two in the dining hall."

--

Rathos sorted the plane tickets for the third time in as many minutes.

A vacation was just what Zelda needed. She had hardly been out of the castle once before, and so he figured she should get to see something of the world before becoming queen.

Link and Zelda entered the long hall, and Rathos hid the tickets.

"Zelda, Link, I have a special surprise planned for us. We are going on a vacation."

And with that, he produced three hotel room keys to an exclusive Great Bay resort.

Zelda frowned. "Just us three and some guards?"

"Misses Romani and Malon are allowed to come as well."

Zelda punched the air, and danced around.

"You will need to pack immediately, as we are leaving tonight. Mr. Forrester, I know you have very few clothes, so that is why I have this for you," Rathos said, pulling a briefcase of rupees.

Link gaped at the various colors of rupees. There were thousands of green ones, hundreds of blue ones, dozens of red ones, and about 10 orange ones.

"No yellow?"

Rathos shook his head. "Great Bay is notorious for its counterfeiting. Since yellow rupees are easiest to copy, they are no longer accepted currency."

Link was still staring at the massive amounts of rupees. He had never seen so much in his life.

"How are we getting there?"

Rathos smiled. "Private jet. We own four of them."

--

An hour later, Link found himself inside one of the biggest private jets he had ever seen. There was a TV, a bar, and several armchairs and sofas.

"This is amazing!" he cried, throwing himself into an armchair.

Zelda sat down in the armchair next to him. "Isn't it? Daddy owns 4 of them, and he's almost never on them."

Link grabbed a Great Bay Tourist Guide from his bag and started reading.

"_Great Bay has been named as the largest entertainment capital in the world, rivaled only by Holodrum's capital of Zeruda. Great Bay boasts over 50 nightclubs, 30 cinemas, 100 restaurants, and several luxury apartments in the central district alone.  
Along its beaches are the dozens of exclusive resorts, the most popular being Wind Fish Resorts. Wind Fish is the only exclusive resort to have three rooms on hand at all times for the Hyrule King and any guests._"

Link set the brochure down. "Sounds classy… I'm going to need formal wear."

Zelda and Rathos laughed. "Yes you are Link," said Zelda, still laughing a bit.

--

The flight was short, but a bit boring. Link found himself stepping off the plane with cramped legs, even though he had plenty of room to move them around.  
The first thing he noticed when he got off was the lights. There were neon lights in the city all around. The second thing he noticed was the smell. It wasn't salty sea air as he had predicted, but rather cool, gentle air, no doubt filtered.  
He walked over towards a car that was no doubt waiting for the king. He kept a firm hand on his briefcase of rupees. He didn't want to lose them at the start of the vacation.

The driver gestured inside the car, and Link got in. It was much more spacious than it seemed. Rathos certainly liked to fool others with the outside appearance.

"Link my boy, how do you like Great Bay so far?"

"It's, uh, great."

Rathos chuckled. "That it is Link, that it is."

--

The car ride was smooth. Link watched as numerous restaurants and nightclubs passed by. He was sure to note down directions to them from the airport in case maybe he wanted to take Zelda to one.  
They pulled up at a large hotel minutes later. Link gaped at the sheer size of it. There must have been at least 50 floors.

"Are we staying in there?"

Zelda nodded. "In rooms 5000, 5001, and 5002."

Link looked up at the huge hotel. Now would not be a good time to mention his fear of heights.

Rathos sauntered in to the lobby, and the receptionist pointed at the private elevator.

The three Hylians (Malon and Romani were joining them the next day) rode up the elevator to the top floor. Link watched as the tall casinos, hotels and nightclubs sank lower and lower as the elevator rose.

There was a ding, and Link turned to face the door.

He was looking out into a living room.

"But the brochure said we had three rooms, not an entire floor!"

Zelda giggled. "We do, Link. We have three _bed_rooms."

Link set his suitcase down.

"Top Bunk!" he cried, racing towards one of the rooms.

Rathos snorted. "There are no bunks, only beds."

Zelda sighed. "It's a figure of speech, daddy."

"Very well. Link, you and Zelda are not, under any circumstances, to sleep in the same room as the other, unless you fall asleep in here. You will share with Malon or Romani _only_."

Link thought Rathos was being a tad harsh. Wasn't the whole point of a vacation to forget your job and have fun? He remembered what Rathos had told him on the plane: "_Royalty doesn't get to have fun. If anyone sees my Zelda in one of those skimpy little bik-inny things, no one will trust her when she is queen."_

He lay down on the bed.

This was going to be a hell of a month.

--

_**Voila! Chapter one of Book 2 in the Love Series. It's only called the Love series, or LS, temporarily until I come up with a better title**_

_**R&R, and maybe I'll post chapter 2.**_

**Preview of Chapter 2:**

Link sat down at one of the machines. He put his rupee in, pulled the lever, and watched as 1 cherry, 2 cherry…..


	2. Can't Hold Their Drink

_**Bon, voila chapter 2, which I have been working on instead of being social. A certain dark entity is introduced in here; let me know what you think of his character.**_

_**Chapter rated T for mild language, also shameless flirting.**_

_**Chapter 2:  
**__Can't Hold Their Drink_

--

Link awoke the following morning to a pair of big brown eyes and a hand running along his jaw.

"Malon! What are you doing!?"

She removed her hand at the sound of his voice.

"Sorry, I've just never seen a guy with stubble before."

Link grunted as he sat up. "Well, I haven't shaven in a few days. What do you expect?"

Malon shrugged. "Whatever. Zelda's waiting for you in the kitchen. Get dressed and go see her."

Link hopped out of bed, and went to the kitchen, still clad in only his boxers and his vest.

--

Zelda swallowed another mouthful of Zora-O's. The cereal wasn't healthy, but what did she care.  
Malon and Romani had arrived at around 9 that morning. At 10, Malon had gotten tired of waiting for Link to haul his ass out of the scratcher so he could take his ladies out for the day.

Zelda smiled. "His ladies" was what Link called Malon, Romani, and her. He had started calling them that when he was 12, since they were the only girls he knew.

Just then, he walked in, looking thoroughly disheveled. What had Malon done to wake him up?

He walked over to her and took a sip of her coffee.

"Get your own."

He stuck his tongue out. "Bite me princess."

Zelda raised an eyebrow, and Romani coughed.

"As romantic as it is seeing you two in the throes of young love, need I remind you that we are in great Bay? Hence, lots of stores. Hence, lots of opportunities to drag Link around the underwear department and ask if it's our color."

Link choked on his coffee.

"Exc*cough*use me…I *cough* think my lungs have*cough* coffee…"

And he ran to the bathroom.

Romani slapped Zelda playfully on the arm. "When were you going to tell us you two had done it?"

Zelda sighed. "But we haven't, Ro."

Romani giggled. "Sure. That's why you gave him a look when he told you to bite him."

--

Link returned a few minutes later, clean shaven and wearing a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Where to first?" he asked, hesitantly.

Zelda pulled out a tourist's map of the city.

"There's a club on Deku Street, a mall on Freemont Avenue, a restaurant also on Deku St. and all the casinos are on Hylia Boulevard."

Link whistled. "And all of them are within walking distance?"

Zelda nodded.

Link chuckled. "I vote the club."

"I vote mall" chirped Romani.

Malon groaned. "I want to go somewhere and meet a boy."

Zelda pulled out a notepad. "Okay, that's two for the club, one for shopping, and one for a casino. Howzabout we do the club for a few hours, then we'll shop, and then we'll go gamble tonight?"

Every murmured their agreement, and left to get changed.

Link was the first one out, sporting a "_SCRUBS!!_"T-shirt.

When Zelda finally emerged from her room after changing her outfit many times, Link locked her door and put the key in his back pocket.

"There. Now you can't change your outfit until we get back."

The four friends took the elevator down to the lobby, where Link left his briefcase of rupees with the receptionist.

They emerged into the bright sunlight, and walked down the street towards the club. They passed by numerous TV studios, peering inside at each one. They saw the sets of _Goron'd_, _Zora Tonight_, and _Hyrule's Next Top Model_.

When they arrived outside _TerminaSound_, Link turned to his friends.  
"Alright, now if they ask us for I.D., just flash your Royal Visitor passes."

Zelda looked at him as if to say "That's my line."

The four friends went inside the dark building, and instantly their heads pounded with the heavy beat of the music.

Link nudged Zelda and pointed at the bar. He smiled when he saw her reaction. Her eyes lit up at the prospect of being able to drink large amounts of alcohol without her father present.

She pulled him up to the bar and ordered herself a drink.

"You want one Link?"

Link shook his head and went off to find Malon and Romani.

The bartender, a young man, barely out of his twenties, tapped her on the shoulder.

"Your drink."

"Thanks…er," she squinted at his nametag, "Dark."

There was something weird about that Dark guy. He carried himself differently than any other guy in the building, and there was a funny undertone to his voice.

She found Link sitting on a leather sofa at the far end of the club. Romani was with him, but Malon was nowhere to be found.

"Where'd Malon go?"

Link pointed into the crowd. Malon was just visible, bumping and grinding with some guy.

"Hey look! Malon's getting some! Good on her."

Zelda plopped down beside Link with a smile on her face. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"What was that for?"

Link shrugged. "Because I love you."

Zelda smiled again. He always told her that, even if she already knew he did.

Romani pouted. "What about me? Don't you love me?"

Link sighed. "Yes Ro, I love you too." And he kissed her forehead.

Romani smiled and went off to find a partner to dance with.

Zelda scooted closer to Link.

"Having fun?"

She shrugged and took a sip of her drink, which she had forgotten about up till now.

She gagged as it burned down her throat. Yet, when the burn stopped, she felt light and bubbly.

Link watched his girlfriend with a hint of amusement on his face. The poor girl couldn't hold her alcohol after a _sip_ of it.

His thoughts were confirmed when her head plopped down in his lap.

Malon came over to him to see if Zelda was alright.

"Y'know Mal, on any other day I would be turned on by her head in my lap, but given the circumstances…"

Malon giggled.

"I met the most amazing guy while I was dancing—"

"You were dancing? It looked more like fully clothed sex…"

"Yeah, it was dancing. Anyway, his name is Mido. He's from Kokiri Province but he lives in Clock Town, about a half hour's drive on the highway."

Link raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh, Link! You're doing it again!"

"What?"

"That thing where you just know there's more and then you make the person say it."

"Did it work?"

"He asked me out to dinner tonight."

Link pulled out his travel brochure and began leafing through the pages.

"What are you doing Link?"

"Looking for places where I can buy a HawkEye. I'll sit across the roof and watch you two."

She hit him with all her force. He grunted and grasped his shoulder.

"Damn…with a punch like that you could beat people up as a sport."

She smirked and took a sip of Zelda's drink. She got the same light-headed look that Zelda got before she too collapsed in his arms.

Link sighed. This would be a long day.

--

Link marched into the hotel room and set Zelda's limp body down on the couch. Romani stalked through the door a moment later, muttering dark things under her breath that sounded vaguely like: "Stupid Zelda…can't hold her liquor…need new clothes…stupid Zelda…stupid Link…"

Link tried his best to restrain laughter when she brushed past him and he heard this.

Malon staggered in the door after Romani, her eyes glazed and her hair ruffled.

"Wow…that was…wow…"

Link rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure how much alcohol Malon had consumed, but he was fairly sure it wasn't limited to that one sip of Zelda's drink, whatever that was.

Link was fairly sure that if Zelda didn't come to soon, he would be in a 6'5 high pot of hot water.

_**Voila! Chapter 2! Woo-Hoo! Teens free in a Vegas-esque world! Innit great!?  
I put Link in a 6'5 pot since I figure he's probably around 6 foot tall, thus giving him 5 inches to drown in.  
Question: **_Has anyone else just had that urge to take out your GameCube and start playing all those awesome games you used to love?

_**Edit: Changed the name and hometown of the guy Malon met. He's now Mido, because I have a kick-ass joke loaded up for him.**_


End file.
